The T-Rex, The Angel, and Our Heartbeat
by MalaikatJgTahu
Summary: Nam Joon—seorang penulis novel berbau romance yang ceroboh—masih saja mempertanyakan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dan, Seok Jin—anak bungsu dari keluarga pemilik toko Sunrise Patisserie—setia selalu mengantarkan sebungkus kue Macaroon kepada Nam Joon. Pairing: Nam Joon x Seok Jin/NamJin. Slight!YoonMin & Taekook.
1. Pt 1

"Nam Joon _-ah_."

Bibirnya terasa kelu. Menerka-nerka kata selanjutnya yang akan terlontar dari mulut lawan jenis.

"… mari kita putus saja."

 _Mimpinya—yakni yang terburuk—kini terkabul._

* * *

 ** _The Little T-Rex, The Angel, and Our Heartbeat_**

 _a BTS fanfiction by MalaikatJgTahu_

 _ **Romance . Drama**_

 _Slight! **Comedy**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **"When you've hurting feelings of someone who is an artist, they'll monumentalizing you in their creation"**_

* * *

 **"Mengapa?"**

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang dapat ia cetuskan sebagai bentuk ungkapan kekecewaannya—selebihnya ia tak lagi mampu berkata-kata. Kedua mata kecilnya terbuka lebar, menatap paras sempurna wanita di depannya ini—sesempurna namanya yang juga dapat diartikan keindahan, _Areum_.

"Ah Reum—"

"Nam Joon _-ah_ —tidak, Nam Joon ** _-ssi_** , maaf. Kamu tahu debaran yang seringkali kuucap?"

Nam Joon kini tahu apa yang tunangannya itu maksud. Tanpa Ah Reum ucap sekalipun.

 **"Debaran itu tak lagi hidup, Nam Joon-ssi."**

"Sebulan setelah aku tinggal bertetanggaan denganmu, perasaanku padamu kian menipis. Entah hanya perasaanku atau nyata, tetapi sikapmu berbeda. Tak ada lagi Nam Joon yang kukenal. Kini, Nam Joon yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah seseorang yang berbeda dengan Nam Joon yang dulu. Yang biasanya kulihat. Maaf. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, maaf."

Bagaikan panah beracun, ucapan wanita itu begitu menusuk sanubari. Melukai hati Nam Joon yang rapuh. Ia tak menyangka, Ah Reum akan meninggalkannya seperti ini.

'Nam Joon yang tak ia kenal'? Tidak. Nam Joon sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya saja, 'tampilan' Nam Joon yang Ah Reum lihat kini berbeda. Dulu, Ah Reum melihat sisi Nam Joon yang sempurna. Wajahnya lumayan, pekerjaannya oke, dan otaknya… tak usah kamu ragukan lagi. Namun, kini? Sekali lagi, manusia tak ada yang lahir dengan sempurna. Kenyataannya, Nam Joon adalah orang yang ceroboh. Semua barang di tangannya pasti tidak akan awet.

 _Mungkin, karena itukah Ah Reum jadi meninggalkan Nam Joon…?_

"Oh… kebetulan, baru-baru ini aku juga berpikiran begitu." Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. Manik kecoklatan milik Ah Reum membesar.

"Wah… untunglah~ dengan begini, aku bisa putus darimu dengan tenang."

 _Kim Nam Joon. Telah putus dengan Song Ah Reum. Pacarnya selama 3 tahun ini. Tunangannya. Pada hari ini._

* * *

Ini sudah hari ke-3, Nam Joon mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamarnya. Ditemani setumpuk buku, secangkir kopi yang telah ia hirup seperempat, dan tentunya laptop yang menyala.

 _Wanita itu—sepertinya—sempat berkata tentang debaran jantung._

 _Apakah yang namanya cinta musti disertai debaran jantung?_

Jari-jemarinya memijat keyboard laptop dengan cepat. Menuliskan segala kenestapaannya. _Karena ia, Kim Nam Joon, adalah seorang novelis._

 _Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti 'cinta' yang dimaksud oleh orang lain._

 _ **Tok tok.**_

Nam Joon menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Mengecek ponselnya, barangkali ada pesan dari seseorang—namun ia tidak menemukan apa apa. Lantas ia berdiri, bermaksud menemui seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa?"

"K-Kim Seok Jin," ucapnya pelan dari balik pintu. "Maksud saya, saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan Anda dari _Sunrise Patisserie_."

Lama, kesunyian yang berasal dari balik pintu membuat pemuda bernama 'Kim Seok Jin' itu bertanya-tanya. Pintu itu pun dibukakan bagi Seok Jin, membuat semua kebingungannya menguap begitu saja.

"Silahkan masuk." Seorang lelaki jenjang berdiri di depan pintu dengan gagahnya. Tanpa seulas senyuman. Namun bagi Seok Jin, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"Um… ini—" Ketika Seok Jin mengulurkan kue kesukaan Nam Joon, Nam Joon meraihnya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih." Seulas senyuman tipis tampak pada bibir Nam Joon.

"Oh iya, jika pesanan Anda ada yang kurang, Anda bisa menghubungi saya… disini."

Tiba-tiba saja, Seok Jin mengeluarkan sebuah sobekan notes dari kantong bajunya dan memberikannya kepada Nam Joon—lagi. Awalnya Nam Joon tampak terpaku pada tulisan tangan Seok Jin. Lalu Nam Joon kembali menatap Seok Jin.

"Oh, baiklah. Selamat tinggal."

 ** _Blam._**

Nam Joon terdiam di tengah-tengah ruang tamu, sembari menggenggam kertas berisikan nomor telepon sang pengantar kertas. Dengan tiba-tiba, ingatan-ingatan manis—yang hampir separuhnya terisi oleh mantan tunangannya—kembali menyengat otak Nam Joon. Awal dari kejadian manis tersebut serupa dengan pertemuannya dengan 'Kim Seok Jin' itu.

Nam Joon. Kim Nam Joon. Namun sebagai penulis, ia tak boleh gentar dengan kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan nyatanya. Ia harus… tidak, _harus_. Ia _harus_ menciptakan tiap susunan aksara yang dapat memuaskan penggemarnya, pembacanya, dan dunia. Entah susunan aksara itu berlawanan, atau serupa dengan kejadian yang ia alami. Ia _harus_.

* * *

 ** _Wed, 03 May_**

* * *

 _ **"Test."**_

* * *

Hanya sebuah kata ' _test_ ' yang dapat Nam Joon kirim. Alasan? Tak butuh alasan serumit mengapa ia memilih jalan hidupnya untuk menjadi penulis. Hanya satu. Nam Joon ingin menyapa sang 'pengantar _Macaroon_ '. Itu saja.

Ia menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang. Berbaring sembari menutup kedua matanya, bermaksud untuk melepaskan kelelahannya setelah lama ia berusaha kuat.

 ** _Ping!_**

* * *

 ** _"Maaf, ini siapa, ya?"_**

* * *

Nam Joon mulai menggerakkan jari-jemarinya untuk mengetik.

* * *

 ** _"Ini saya, yang kemarin minta diantarkan kue_ Macaroon."**

* * *

 _ **"Oh… apakah pesanan Anda ada yang kurang?**_

* * *

Nam Joon tertawa kecil. Rupanya, si 'pengantar _Macaroon_ ' masih ingat dengan dirinya.

* * *

 ** _"Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada yang kurang. Oh ya, apakah disana juga menjual roti keju_ Mozzarella**

* * *

Padahal Nam Joon tahu, mereka tidak menjual roti keju _Mozzarella_. Roti keju _Mozzarella_ adalah  roti, sedangkan _Sunrise_ _Patisserie_ adalah  toko kue. Sudah ia kata, tujuannya mengawali _conversation_ ini hanya untuk mengajak Seok Jin berbicara.

* * *

 ** _"Kami tidak menjual roti. Maaf, ya. Apa ada barang lain yang Anda ingin tanyakan?"_**

* * *

Kebetulan, Nam Joon sedang menganggur.

* * *

 _ **"Apakah Anda sedang sibuk?"**_

* * *

 _ **"Dibilang saya sedang sibuk… tidak. Tetapi jika dibilang saya sedang tidak ada kerjaan… tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, nama Anda siapa ya? Agar saya bisa lebih gampang memanggil Anda."**_

* * *

m Joon terdiam sembari menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Meraih kemeja kotak-kotak yang selalu ia gunakan, tanpa ia kaitkan kancingnya.

* * *

 _ **"Kim Nam Joon. Tetapi, Anda bisa memanggil saya 'Nam Joon'."**_

* * *

Mengganti celana santainya dengan celana jeans, dan mengantongi ponselnya di kantong kanannya. Bersebelahan dengan kunci rumahnya yang terletak di kantong sebelah kiri. Nam Joon berencana 'hanya-sekedar-duduk-duduk-mencari-ide' di toko kue Seok Jin, _Sunrise_ _Patisserie_.

* * *

 ** _"Wah… Anda memiliki nama yang lumayan bagus, Nam Joon-_ ssi _. 'Si Jenius dari Selatan', bukankah nama itu bagus?"_**

* * *

Nam Joon berjalan kaki ke _Sunrise_ _Patisserie_. Mengapa? Cukup dijelaskan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Jika orang seceroboh Nam Joon menyetir, apakah yang akan terjadi? Maka kecelakaan lalu lintas akan sering terjadi dan ia harus mereparasi mobilnya 3 kali seminggu.

Sesampai diluar rumah, langkah Nam Joon terhenti. Ia mengetikkan pesan balasannya kepada Seok Jin. Seulas senyuman terpateri di bibirnya.

* * *

 _ **"Haha terima kasih. Nama Anda juga bagus. Atau—lebih tepatnya, indah."**_

* * *

Nam Joon menyeret kakinya dengan cepat. Entah mengapa, ia ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat di toko kue itu. Duduk di bawah naungan payung besar. Ditemani beberapa buah _Macaroon_ , kue kesukaannya. Juga sebuah notes kecil dan pensil. Siapa tahu, dengan begitu, semua ide-ide cemerlangnya akan kembali—dan ia juga akan melupakan gadis itu untuk sesaat.

* * *

 ** _"Ibu saya juga berkata begitu ketika sedang mencari nama untuk saya. Sepertinya, Anda memiliki selera yang bagus, ya, Nam Joon-_ ssi**

* * *

Sampai. Sebuah toko kecil berdiri di hadapan Nam Joon. Beberapa pot bunga warna-warni menghiasi pintu keluar-masuk toko itu, yang sempat Nam Joon perhatikan dengan kagum kala ia melewatinya.

"Permisi…."

Sebuah senandungan terhenti, digantikan dengan sambutan hangat.

"Selamat datang—Nam Joon- _ssi_?" Lelaki berambut golden-kecoklatan itu hanya mesam-mesem. Tak menjawab sang 'penyambut'.

* * *

 _Pada suatu hari,_

 _Di sebuah hutan rimbun, terdapat seekor dinosaurus._

 _Tyrannosaurus Rex-lah spesiesnya. Yang juga dapat diartikan sebagai 'kadal yang kejam'._

 _Ia mendapat julukan itu dikarenakan kecerobohannya yang tiada batas._

 _Ia sudah berkali-kali 'merusak' banyak hal._

 _Mulai dari pepohonan,_

 _Bunga langka yang ditanam ibunya,_

 _Bahkan sampai 'rumah'nya sendiri._

 _Tak sengaja ia 'merusakkan' semuanya, tatkala ia mengibaskan ekornya._

 _Ia pundung. Sungguh dinosaurus yang malang._

 _Hingga, pada suatu hari, sebuah bintang turun ke bumi._

 _Tetapi… bukan, 'ia' bukanlah meteor jatuh._

 _Ia adalah seseorang yang jatuh dari langit. Malaikat kecil yang tersasar. Meskipun sayapnya begitu kecil dan rapuh._

 _Sang Malaikat meminta bantuan kepada T-Rex itu untuk menolongnya._

 _Sang Malaikat berjanji, ia akan menjawab semua pertanyaan sang T-Rex setelah ini._

 _Usai sang T-Rex menolongnya hidup, ia bertanya,_

 _ **"Cinta itu apa?"**_

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue._**


	2. Pt 2

_**"Halo?"**_ Suara itu terdengar dari seberang telepon. Suara dehaman pun terdengar, tepat sebelum sang penelpon bersuara.

"Halo? Yoon Gi- _ah_? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _"Baik. Kamu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ah Reum-_ ssi

Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontarkan, keheningan mulai menghampiri mereka. Lelaki itu tampak tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku… **aku sudah putus dengan _Perempuan_ _itu_."**

* * *

 _ **The Little T-Rex, The Angel, and Our Heartbeat**_

 _a BTS fanfiction by_ MalaikatJgTahu

 _ **Romance . Drama**_

 _Slight! **Comedy**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **"Love isn't just about loving. But it needs to accepting too."**_

* * *

"Apa?! Jadi… jadi Anda adalah penulis novel terkenal itu, _RM-ssi_?"

Setelah Seok Jin menyajikan beberapa buah kue _Macaroon_ untuk Nam Joon, ia bekerja melayani pelanggan lain sembari menemani Nam Joon bercerita. Begitulah cara Seok Jin bekerja. Melayani sembari menemani para pelanggannya berbicara.

Nam Joon tersenyum. Ia senang ketika ada seseorang yang mengenalnya. Gigitan-gigitan kecil di pinggiran _Macaroon_ itu semakin banyak.

"Hmm, begitulah. Saya adalah _RM-ssi_ itu."

"W-woah… kebetulan, saya suka sekali membaca novel Anda," ucap Seok Jin dengan sorot mata penuh antusias. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan penulis favorit saya, _RM-ssi_. Oh ya, apakah tidak apa-apa jika saya yang menemani Anda berbincang-bincang? Maksud saya, saya hanyalah anak dari pemilik toko roti—"

"Tak apa. Lagipula, saya bukanlah seseorang yang _seperti_ _itu_ ," Nam Joon menghindari tatapan Seok Jin. "Saya penasaran, apa yang membuat Anda menyukai novel-novel saya?"

Mata Seok Jin melebar. Ia sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan Nam Joon dan mengutarakan semua yang ingin ia ucapkan kepada Nam Joon, sebagai penulis novel-novel yang Seok Jin suka.

"Um… sebetulnya saya bingung, ingin memulai dari mana… tetapi, saya merasa bahwa tulisan Anda seperti memiliki ciri khas tersendiri. Salah satunya, setiap chapter dari novel Anda menceritakan berbagai macam kisah cinta dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan, sungguh, saya tidak bisa pilih kasih terhadap semua tokoh-tokoh fiksi yang Anda buat. Satu kata untuk novel-novel dan cerpen- cerpen Anda, 'unik'. Tetapi, itu baru salah satunya."

Nam Joon tercengang mendengar penjelasan Seok Jin. Perasaannya tercampur aduk—senang, kaget… semuanya tercampur. Nam Joon menggaruk kepalanya—yang sama sekali tidak gatal—dengan canggung.

"Haha… terima kasih. Sepertinya Anda suka sekali dengan karya-karya saya, ya."

"Betul! Cerpen-cerpen Anda juga bagus—" Seok Jin hendak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun Ibu Seok Jin memanggil nama dari dapur.

"… maaf, saya akan kembali lagi secepatnya." Nam Joon hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

Ketika Seok Jin kembali, kue _Macaroon_ di piring Nam Joon habis begitu saja. Tersisa remah-remah kecil yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Seok Jin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian sebuah lengkungan kecil terpateri di bibirnya.

"Apakah Anda ingin menambah lagi?"

"… sementara ini tidak. Saya hanya ingin duduk-duduk sebentar disini, kebetulan saya sedang _stuck_."

* * *

Dua pria duduk berhadapan, di sebuah kafe terdekat yang telah dijanjikan. Dua cangkir kopi yang isinya berbeda jenis—satu _Espresso_ , satu _Americano_. Dan dua pasang mata yang tujuan tatapannya berbeda satu sama lain. Namun, suasana santai di antara mereka berdua terlihat jelas.

Pria jenjang itu terkekeh pelan—meski tatapannya masih tertuju ke _Espresso_ -nya yang meluap-luap.

"Dan, seperti yang telah kamu dengar. _Perempuan_ _itu_ memutuskanku."

Perempuan itu. Seminggu telah berlalu, tetapi Nam Joon masih saja tidak mau menyebut nama mantannya. Hanya _'Perempuan itu'._

Yoon Gi. Min Yoon Gi-lah nama lengkapnya. Ia, hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ini bukanlah untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Nam Joon mencurahkan semua ke-galau-annya kepada Yoon Gi, teman baiknya—yang juga seorang penulis novel _romance_.

"Apa ada alasan ia memutuskanmu? Apa kamu pernah melakukan kesalahan kepada—"

"Katanya, 'Kamu bukan lagi Nam Joon yang kukenal'." —sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuat Yoon Gi terbungkam milyaran kata, ribuan bahasa.

Sejujurnya, Yoon Gi telah memperkirakan semua ini, kala ia mendengar kabar bahwa kini Nam Joon bertetanggaan dengan tunangannya. Ah Reum pasti akan menemukan 'diri Nam Joon' yang tak pernah wanita itu lihat. Kecerobohannya. Itu dialah penyebab dari semua ini.

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu, Nam Joon- _ah_."

Sungguh, Nam Joon ingin sekali berteriak gemas. "Justru akulah yang tidak pantas untuknya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Yoon Gi menyilangkan tangannya. "Apakah kamu merasa bahwa Ah Reum- _ssi_ begitu sempurna di matamu?"

"Aku mencintainya, Yoon Gi- _ah_. Tetapi, pernahkah kamu mencintai seseorang, lalu kamu menyadari bahwa kamu tidak pantas untuknya?" Pada akhirnya Nam Joon mengatakannya. Meski kedua matanya panas, meski luka di hatinya semakin terbuka, meski kalimatnya terbata… ia _mengungkapkannya_.

Yoon Gi termenung. Jika ia pikir-pikir lagi, belum pernah sekalipun ia jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Yoon Gi terlalu sibuk mengejar impiannya, ketimbang mengejar para perempuan-perempuan cantik di sekitarnya. Mengapa Yoon Gi tidak pernah menyadari hal ini?

 _"Disitulah posisiku saat ini. Mencintai, namun aku tidak akan pernah lagi berharap agar ia tetap bersamaku."_

* * *

 _Awalnya sang Malaikat hanya terdiam, lalu ia terbahak-bahak._

 _"Apakah kau itu tinggal di hutan—ah, ya, kamu ini memang tinggal di hutan, ya."_ Malaikat itu _berdeham._

 _"Maksudku, bagaiamana bisa, kamu tidak mengetahui apa itu 'cinta'?_

 _Kedua mata sangar itu menatap tanah, T-Rex tersebut tak kuasa menahan tangisnya jika ia tetap menatap si Malaikat kecil._

 _Andai ia hanyalah seekor_ Lesothosaurus

 _atau pula hewan yang seringkali ditemukan seperti kijang, kelinci, atau beruang._

 _Bukan seekor T-Rex. Yang besar. Yang menyeramkan Yang ditakuti oleh seluruh hewan yang tinggal di hutan ini._

 **I wish I could love myself.**

* * *

Sebuah troli merah terpenuhi oleh tiga buah boneka maskot singa dan beruang cokelat. Ryan dan Brown-lah nama maskot itu, maskot dari sebuah aplikasi messenger—sekaligus salah satu maskot _ChocoTalk_ dan _Curve_ _Messenger_ yang menjadi maskot kesayangan Nam Joon.

Ini sudah ke-lima belas kalinya, Nam Joon mengelilingi mini market serba ada ini. Es krim ada, minuman—mau dingin, mau hangat—ada, mie instan juga ada, _shampoo_ merek apapun juga ada. Dan terakhir, barang-barang bergambar maskot-maskot _ChocoTalk_ dan _Curve_ _Messenger_.

Tentu, mini market ini bagaikan surga bagi Nam Joon, tempat dimana Nam Joon bisa menenangkan dirinya. _Relaxing_ _himself._

Ketika Nam Joon pergi membayar boneka-bonekanya, suara penjaga kasir itu membuat Nam Joon mendongak, menatap langsung wajah itu dengan kedua matanya.

"Nam Joon-ssi? Tumben-tumbennya kamu ke sini—dan kamu membeli Ryan dan Brown _plushies_ lagi! Kamu ingin menambah koleksimu lagi?"

Ho Seok—Jung Ho Seok—adalah tukang kasir di mini market serba ada ini. Ho Seok telah mengenal Nam Joon sejak awal aplikasi _ChocoTalk_ dan _Curve_ _Messenger_ terbentuk. Salah satu hobi Nam Joon, _berburu boneka dan_ action figure _tokoh-tokoh fiksi._

"… hehe, rasanya, tidak bisa jika aku tidak menambah bonekaku lagi." Sepasang lesung pipi hinggap di pipi Nam Joon. Pandangannya terkunci di tiga boneka itu, dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Termasuk jarang bagi Ho Seok, menemukan seorang pria yang memiliki waktu untuk mempunyai kesukaan terhadap sesuatu. Lagi-lagi—kebanyakan, waktu dan perhatian pria-pria jaman sekarang telah tersita oleh cintanya terhadap lawan jenis. Karena itu, Ho Seok hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Bel mini market itu berbunyi. Lantas, Ho Seok dan Nam Joon menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka mendapati seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih. Tampaknya, lelaki itu adalah seorang _freeters_ di toko ini.

"Park Ji Min-ssi! Silahkan, silahkan. Oh ya, ini hari pertamamu di sini, ya?" Pertanyaan Ho Seok ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari _freeters_ itu—Ji Min.

"Oh ya, Nam Joon. Sebentar ya…." Ho Seok mengambil sebuah bon dan memberikannya kepada Nam Joon. "Ini, terima kasih telah berbelanja dengan kami. Semoga harimu baik."

"…ya, terima kasih. Semoga hari Anda juga baik."

Seketika, Ho Seok menjadi sibuk. Mengenalkan cara menjadi penjaga kasir yang baik, cara menggunakan mesin kasir, sampai menangani pelanggan yang menyebalkan kepada Ji Min. Nam Joon terkesima melihat Ho Seok dan Ji Min, yang ternyata-oh-ternyata, menjadi seorang penjaga kasir tak semudah ia menatap mereka.

Tentu, banyak orang dengan profesi yang 'siapa saja bisa'. Namun, ketika kamu sudah coba menjalaninya, mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah lagi menganggap remeh suatu pekerjaan itu—salah satu contohnya, menjadi ibu rumah-tangga.

Getaran berulang-ulang dari sebuah ponsel memanggil si pemilik. Ketika Nam Joon merogoh kantongnya dan melihat nama sang penelpon, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

 ** _Ibu._**

Nama itulah yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Nam Joon membersihkan dahaknya sebelum ia mengangkat telepon dari ibunya. Satu… dua… tiga….

"Halo, Ibu?"

 _"Nam Joon-_ ah _! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu, Ibu tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Ibu sendiri bagaimana? Lalu, Ayah?"

"Untunglah…. Ibu dan Ayah baik-baik saja, Nam Joon- _ah_." Nam Joon mendesah lega begitu mendengar kabar orangtuanya.

 _"Anu… hari ini—kebetulan—Ibu sedang mengunjungi teman lama Ibu di Seoul. Ibu berencana untuk mampir ke apartemenmu dan menginap barang satu-dua hari. Tak apa kan, Nam Joon-_ ah

Lantas, ia seperti sedang tertimpa tangga—tidak, bola dunia yang berukuran sangat besar! Bagaimana Nam Joon bisa menjelaskan hubungannya dengan perempuan itu kepada ibunya? Bagaimana jika ayahnya marah besar dan menyalahkan Nam Joon?

 _"Halo? Nam Joon-_ ah

"Ya? Oh ya… tidak apa-apa, Bu. Ibu bisa menginap di sini lebih lama, tidak cuma sehari-dua hari saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Ibu sudah tahu alamat apartemenku?"

 _"Sudah, sudah. Ibu sudah menanyakan alamatmu ke teman baikmu."_

 _Yoon Gi_ , Nam Joon berbatin.

 ** _"Sekarang Ibu berada di_ lift _menuju apartemenmu_ _. Kamu sedang di apartemenmu 'kan?"_**

* * *

 _" **Hei!** Kamu tahu yang namanya cinta itu apa?"_

 _Si Malaikat menyadarkan T-Rex itu dari lamunannya._

 _T-Rex itu menggeleng, dan sang Malaikat pun menghela nafas._

 _"Rupanya, kamu cukup pemalu juga ya…,"_

 _"cinta itu abstrak, tak memiliki wujud. Kamu tahu arti 'tak memiliki wujud?"_

 _"Aku sudah tahu tentang itu semua. Tentang cinta yang 'tak memiliki wujud,'tak kasatmata'…."_

 _"Bingo! Karena itulah, banyak orang menanyakan arti cinta—sama halnya sepertimu yang bertanya kepadaku, bukan?"_

 _Seulas senyum mulai menghiasi wajah mungil si Malaikat._

 _"Kamu tahu? Padahal, sebetulnya cinta itu tidak serumit itu."_

 _Malaikat itu menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap mata dinosaurus itu dengan penuh percaya diri._

 ** _"Mencintai dan menerima."_**

* * *

 **To Be Continue.**


	3. Pt 3

**Ia** —Nam Joon—membuka lemari besarnya yang setengah kosong, lalu memindahkan semua boneka-boneka yang biasa Nam Joon peluk ketika ia terlelap.

 _Anak-anakku, Ryan, Brown… kumohon, maafkan aku…._

Setelah membuka pintu lemari itu lebar-lebar, Nam Joon menutupnya. Menguncinya. Dan menyembunyikannya, bagaikan sedang menyembunyikan bukti-bukti kejahatan kriminal yang telah ia perbuat.

 ** _Tok Tok_**

 _Beliau telah datang._

* * *

 _ **The Little T-Rex, The Angel, and Our Heartbeat**_

 _BTS fanfiction by MalaikatJgTahu_

 _ **Romance . Drama**_

 _Slight! **Comedy**_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **"When you think negatively, you'll make it worse. But, when you think positively, it will be better." –K. Seok Jin**_

* * *

Dari kejauhan, Nam Joon menyaut ketukan ibunya, "Tunggu sebentar, ya, Bu!"

Derap langkah Nam Joon terdengar begitu berisik. Jemarinya menyambar sebuah mug yang belum ia cuci selama 3 hari terakhir, membawanya ke tempat cuci dan membilasnya asal. Tak pernah sekali pun Nam Joon membiarkan apartemennya berantakan bila orangtua-nya datang.

Begitu pintu dibukakan untuk Ny. Kim, tampakan apartemen Nam Joon benar-benar lebih bersih dari biasanya, nyaris mengkilap. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Ny. Kim, Nam Joon langsung saja melesat ke apartemennya dengan sebuah sepeda—yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui pemiliknya.

"Silahkan masuk, Bu." Ny. Kim hanya tersenyum ke anak tertuanya, dan memulai langkahnya dengan menapakkan kaki kanannya di apartemen itu.

Setiap langkah dari Ny. Kim menghasilkan nafas Nam Joon yang tertahan, terutama ketika ibunya mendelikkan matanya untuk melihat sekitar. Rasanya ingin sekali Nam Joon melarikan dirinya sendiri dari suasana canggung—yang tanpa sadar, justru kecanggungan ini awalnya dibuat oleh Nam Joon.

"Nam Joon- _ah_? Kamu tidak duduk? Apakah kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hm?" Suara lembut Ny. Kim hanya berakhir membuat Nam Joon tersentak. Butiran-butiran keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Sungguh. Oh ya, Ibu ingin minum apa? Teh, Kopi, atau…?"

"Tidak usah, cukup duduk di sini. Kamu juga."

' _Kamu juga_ '…? Pada akhirnya Nam Joon hanya dapat pasrah. Ia duduk di depan ibunya, di sofa ruang tamu. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Lagi-lagi, Ny. Kim tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana kabar tunanganmu? Ah Reum…?"

"… dia baik-baik saja—"

"Ibu sudah mengetahui semuanya." Seulas senyum itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh wajah serius. Tetapi, tatapan mata Ny. Kim menyendu, melembut. "Ibu juga sudah berbicara ke Ayah."

"L-lalu Ayah bilang apa, Bu? Maksudku, pertama, Ibu tahu dari mana…?"

Ny. Kim menghela nafas, dan mulai tersenyum lagi. "Ayahmu bilang…,"

 _"Siapa? Song Ah Reum? Yang itu? Kenapa?"_

 _"Jika masalahnya karena dia sudah mengetahuinya sisi Nam Joon yang Itu… aku hanya butuh menantu yang mencintai anakku, bukan yang paling lama berada di sisinya."_

Nam Joon terdiam.

Ayah Nam Joon adalah seseorang yang disiplin, dan keras. Bahkan hampir semua orang bilang bahwa ayah Nam Joon adalah reinkarnasi dari Ratu Es dari negeri dongeng. Berbeda dengan Nam Joon. Mereka berbeda. Nam Joon tahu itu. Termasuk ketika ayahnya sudah 'memilih' seseorang, contohnya _Perempuan itu._

"Lalu, sebetulnya Yoon Gi-lah yang memberitahu Ibu tentang putusnya hubunganmu dengan Ah Reum. Apakah kekhawatiranmu sudah terjawab, Sayang?"

Sudah, semuanya sudah terjawab.

Nam Joon mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, sudah."

* * *

Bulan pada malam ini menyembul dari kabut-kabut tipis yang terkadang menghalangi wajahnya yang bulat, atau hanya separuh. Suara dengkuran Ny. Kim—meski tak sekeras suara dengkuran Nam Joon, tetapi ada—terdengar dari arah sebelah kasur Nam Joon. Nam Joon berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan ibunya pada jam 2 pagi, hanya karena ia mengambil air di kulkas.

Lelaki itu meneguk air yang telah ia ambil. Kata orang—insomnia itu telah hinggap di kedua mata Nam Joon. Intinya, Nam Joon merasa gelisah disaat ia tetap terbaring di ranjangnya dan menutup—paksa—kedua matanya.

 _Apa aku harus berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar?_

Tak betah ia, jika harus berlama-lama di apartemennya. Kali ini kebiasaannya berubah lagi dengan kebiasaannya waktu itu.

Sendal jepit sudah terpasang di kedua kakinya. Kini ia siap untuk keluyuran pada pagi-pagi buta. Tujuan? Terserah _mood_ -nya. Barangkali ia melihat sebuah tempat yang sekiranya menarik, ya, pergilah Nam Joon ke sana.

Sepanjang jalan, Nam Joon menyusuri jalan yang penuh lampu, sehingga tak terasa ini masih gelap. Ketenangan kota besar ini membuat pikirannya melayang seketika. Terkadang Nam Joon tersenyum ketika mengingat beberapa kejadian-kejadian lucu—termasuk bagaimana ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu, Seok Jin.

Oh ya… ia baru saja teringat sesuatu. Nam Joon harus mengunjungi sebuah tempat….

 ** _Tep_**. Langkahnya terhenti. Lampu-lampu di sekitar tempat Nam Joon berdiri masih menyala.

 _Bar_ _24_. Mengapa nama bar itu begitu sederhana? Tanyakanlah kepada pemiliknya, yang memiliki impian suatu saat sehelai rambut akan tumbuh di kepalanya. Bar 24, adalah sebuah bar dengan _live_ _music_ yang baru di buka pada jam 6 sore dan tutup pada jam 6 pagi. Setelah jam 6 pagi, bar itu berubah menjadi sebuah kafe cantik di pinggir kota.

"Selamat datang," pelayan bar itu mempersilahkan Nam Joon masuk.

"Itu… setelah musik ini selesai, apakah masih ada grup band lagi atau…?"

"Oh, setelah ini, giliran seorang penyanyi rap yang mengisi _live_ _music_ kami, tetapi penyanyi itu belum datang. Kalau tidak salah namanya… R-Rap… um… Rap—"

" _Rap_ _Monster_."

"Nah, iya, itu! Seorang penyanyi rap itulah yang akan mengisi _live_ _music_ yang berikutnya," ucap pelayan itu dengan senang. "Barangkali, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kebetulan, waktunya tepat sekali.

"Bisakah Anda bilang kepada pemilik, bahwa penyanyi berikutnya sudah datang?"

* * *

"Nam Joon- _ah_ , bangun, sudah pagi. Mau sampai kapan kamu tertidur?" Ibu Nam Joon menarik selimut anaknya.

Lelaki itu menutupi matanya dari cahaya matahari. Padahal Nam Joon telah tersadar dari pagi-pagi buta. Dari jam 2 kemarin. Ini semua hanyalah akting semata-mata.

Setelah Ny. Kim menyuruhnya untuk bangun, kini Nam Joon sudah berdiri sembari menguap lebar. Ny. Kim geleng-geleng. "Sekarang sudah jam 6. Ayo bangun, mandi dan sarapan!"

"… baik, Bu."

* * *

"Astagaaa… lelaki macam apa yang sudah berumur 22, tetapi masih diperlakukan seperti anak SMP-SMA sama orangtuanya?" Ho Seok tertawa.

Nam Joon memajukan bibirnya. Tampak kerutan-kerutan tipis di dahinya.

Setelah rutinitas pagi Nam Joon (ala jamannya Nam Joon masih sekolah) selesai, Ny. Kim menyuruh Nam Joon untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan siang nanti. Mengapa tidak _delivery_ saja? Nanti katanya, "Nam Joon- _ah_ , selama ini kamu beli _delivery_? Tidak. _Junk_ _food_ itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

Lalu… mengapa sekarang Nam Joon menongkrong di _minimarket_ tempat Ho Seok bekerja? Nam Joon hanya melewati _minimarket_ ini—

"Begitulah keluarga Nam Joon. Masa' kamu baru tau?" —dan kebetulan, ia bertemu dengan Yoon Gi yang sedang duduk-duduk di bagian luar minimarket itu.

"He, lalu, boneka-bonekamu…?" Ho Seok membesarkan kedua matanya.

Nam Joon menjawab, "(dengan terpaksa) sudah kumasukan di lemari kosong." Ho Seok menepuk kedua tangannya—nyaris membuat Yoon Gi terloncat dari tempatnya. Tawa lepas dari lelaki berseragam kerja itu kembali terdengar.

"Lho… Nam Joon- _ssi_?"

Seketika, suasana menghening, begitu suara itu mengikut campur di tengah tawa Ho Seok. Lantas, Nam Joon menoleh. Sosok pria bernama Seok Jin tampak dengan sepeda berwarna _pink_ -nya.

"Kamu kenal dia, Nam Joon- _ah_?" Yoon Gi mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah bercerita kepadamu. Sebelum-sebelum ini, aku berkenalan dengan pelayan toko kue kecil _Sunrise_." Senyum Nam Joon merekah saat ia menjelaskan tentang Seok Jin. Yoon Gi dan Ho Seok mengangguk-angguk.

Seok Jin mengobrak-abrik tas besarnya. Ia mengeluarkan 3 bungkus kue _Macaroon_ warna-warni. "Ini, untuk Anda, Nam Joon- _ssi_ … dan teman-teman Anda."

Mereka bertiga—Nam Joon, Yoon Gi, dan Ho Seok—reflek berkata, "T-tidak usah."

"Anda tidak perlu sampai seperti ini," ucap Nam Joon.

Namun Seok Jin tetap berkeras agar mereka semua menerima kue warna-warni tersebut. Seok Jin menaruh kue-kue itu di depan meja Yoon Gi. "Saya tidak menerima penolakan. Maaf, saya harus buru-buru." Senyumnya menampak. "Sampai jumpa, Nam Joon- _ssi_!~"

Pria itu mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi, mereka bertiga terpana melihat Seok Jin—yang katanya teman baru Nam Joon.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ho Seok. "Sungguh, sebagai lelaki ia cukup manis."

"Lalu, kamu mau _berbelok_?" Yoon Gi menyambar. Hanya tawaan kecil yang ia pilih sebagai balasan dari Ho Seok.

 **... _sampai jumpa_**

* * *

 _"Hei, hei, hei! Mau sampai kapan kamu bergalau-ria seperti itu?"_

Dasar malaikat hiperaktif.

 _"Mengerti arti menerima dan mencintai?"_

 _T-rex itu mengangguk._

 _"Coba, kamu mulai mencintai."_

 _"Apa? Tidak bisa!" tangkis T-rex itu._

 _"Cih… katanya sudah mengerti...," ucap sang malaikat dengan kecewa._

 _"Kalau begitu, cari seseorang yang menerimamu—atau bahkan mencintaimu. Karena, cinta akan bertumbuh jikalau ia menerimamu apa adanya."_

Menerimaku? Siapa? 

**'Dia'?**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue.**_

* * *

Halo! Saya MalaikatJgTahu :) (—atau kalian bisa panggil saya 'Nat'.)

Maaf, untuk _chapter_ kali ini prosesnya lama sekali dan, maaf jika hubungan mereka agak lama (terutama untuk pasangan YoonMin dan TaeKook).

Lalu, terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang setia menunggu _chapter_ terbaru dari saya, maupun pembaca baru yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fanfiction_ iseng-iseng saya ini :")

Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya~


End file.
